


The NYX-issue

by marynn_kokoelma



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hidden shopping, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marynn_kokoelma/pseuds/marynn_kokoelma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since a week Alec acts strange near to Magnus. He closes his computer as soon the warlock enters the room; ask some strange questions about the colour that goes with gold or blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The NYX-issue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta, and I really think I need one XD.  
> English is not my first language and please tell me if you see any grammar/conjugation mistakes.

Magnus had invited Alec to live at his place two month ago, they’ve been dating for one year, and even if he wanted to take his time with the Shadowhunter he wanted him close. So he just asked almost waiting for a negative answer but the only thing that appended was a bright smile and relief on Alec’s face. He had said yes and moved in no time.

Alec had some kind of invaded the place, in a very good way. Half of Magnus closet was now black jackets and shirt, one red toothbrush at find its way in the bathroom, they were actual food in the fridge. Most of the time Alec’s computer lay on the couch, open with some background music on it.

Life with Alec was not what he expected at first, it was better. The handle the situation easily, like they have always lived like that. It was good.

But since the last week things started to get a bit weird. Alec acted strangely; he closed his laptop every time he heard Magnus’ footsteps. He was trying very hard to look like nothing happen but Magnus could see the light on the back on the laptop shutting down. Alec must have noticed his sudden high of attention and one day he just forget to turn-off his computer when leaving for the institute. It was a bad move really and Magnus wasn’t proud at all. But as soon he was sure that Alec was gone and not coming back he threw himself on the computer. 

His first attempt was to look into the different files, but apart for some music and picture there were nothing. Then he tried with the browser looking for the history. And then he got really disappointed. They were nothing in, or not mush than the usual duckduckgo, twitter, some random search and a lot of Wikipedia on the last TV-show he made him watch. Nothing past the last two days in facts and that was strange, not in a good way. 

Magnus wasn’t the jealous type; they were no reason to be jealous. And he known that Alec was deeply in love with him and inversely. But he started to suspect something and not knowing what made him unsure.

Alec must known that he check his computer, in fact ha ad probably set it up to comfort Magnus. And he stopped to act weird in frond of his computer, at least when Magnus was home.

But two days after what Magnus called the ‘Computer is lying’ event some other strange things came out. The first and surely most bizarre was when Alec asked him if he could help him with his nails. 

Magnus had never through that the boy could have any interest in that; in one year it was the first time he asked. He had made some compliments in the past, on the glitter for example or that he was looking nice. But never on the colour, the shape or the nails polish… But he was pleased, like really pleased so he let Alec pick up a colour for him. It was cute because Alec had no clue of what he doing. He asked Magnus if he should pick one colour or more, and what topcoat means. He even asked if gold goes well with blue. The answer was obviously yes.

But it didn’t stop there. Alec started to ask him about his dressing; about matching clothes, one more time mostly about colours matching. Like: does a velvet burgundy vest go with your black shirt? Or you don’t have anything pink, why? At the very beginning he had hope that Alec was genuinely interested it clothes. If it was the case he needed to bring Alec with him for some shopping. But no, Alec turned down any offer saying that he looked only good in black. A point where Magnus totally disapproved by the way.

And on Friday appended the inconceivable. Alec had touched his make-up without his consent. Alec didn’t say anything, but he had this strange look on his face, the one he had when he tried to look innocent but that didn’t work any-more on Magnus. He had spent some time before figure it out. In fact he just noticed it the morning after when doing his make-up. He was looking for his kôhl but the small tube wasn’t at his usual place. He took a bit more attention to his make-up drawer and noticed small changes. The glitter mascara was put with the glitters; he normally goes with mascara… And he was pretty sure to have put the black eye-liner on the top not the grey one. 

He had no evidence but, with checking on his make-up kind of reassured him: Alec wasn’t cheating on him. But why the hell did he go rummage through his stuff?

He didn’t know if he should confront Alec on this point. It feel awkward to ask him why he messed with is stuff. But in the other hand Magnus needed to know. 

But he decided to let some time to Alec; maybe he will talk by himself. Magnus trusted him, he knew that Alec would never lie to him on purpose or even hide something to long from him. 

By the end of the week nothing have been explain but at least Alec didn’t act so strange any-more. Or, no more mess with his make-up, no more stupid questions about colour coordination and no more computer hiding. But every time the doorbell ringed he was jumpy, ready to be the first at the door even if it was in fact Magus place and if he received client here… But he let Alec do it anyway still expecting to get a final answer. 

It was a Monday in the afternoon beginning when they eared the doorbell then Isabelle trough the door “Alec I have a package for you”. And he run to the door taking the package and then run away in the bedroom. Isabelle offered him a sorry smile and say ”Hum, he kind have ask me to distract you the time is done, so please, can you just wait a bit?” He accepted because, well, he trusted Isabelle and was deeply in love…

The time may seems the last longer when you wait and Magnus may been immortal but these twenty minutes waiting for Alec to came back was the longest of is entire existence. But he finally came in the room, without the box in his hand, and gone to Isabelle thanking her and leading her to the door. She left with a laugh.

Alec turned to face Magnus: “Um, I fell like I should explain myself. But please wait for tomorrow?” Magnus smiled and agreed at least he knew that Alec was ready to explain, and not trying to avoid him. He had waited for one week, so one more day.

The morning after Alec came to the kitchen with a box wrapped in some gold paper. He offered the present to Magnus with a little smile. “I don’t know you birthday date so, happy International Magic Day.” He wasn’t confident, but it didn’t matter for Magnus. Even before ripped of the wrapping paper he attracted him in a hug. “I love you, I don’t care of what is in this package, but I love you Alec.” He smiled back: “Yeah, but you should open it before telling that…”

Magnus did as tell, quickly ripped the paper to see a white box. He let the paper fell on the floor and opened the box. Inside, some tissue was covering the product, he opened it delicately, carefully. To see a lot of different products, but all from one and only brand: NYX, his favourite make-up brand. There were some body glitter in blue, one glitter primer, liquid crystal liner in gold and roll eyes-shadow in blue and even more stuff. Alec must have taken everything with glitter. He had none of these products; Alec had well done his job. “That why you sneaked into my make-up?” He received a nod in answer. “Thank you, I will try it, but I already love it.” He moved forward to kiss Alec. “I’m sure I should try it on you darling.” Alec laughed, “No, it’s all for you and only for you.” Magnus showed him the gold eye-liner “But this would do so well with your eyes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had this stupid idea while shopping on the NYX online shop and seeing the body glitter XD.
> 
> I post on tumblr as some sort of 'Première' http://marynn-kokoelma.tumblr.com/.  
> And I'm always looking for new prompts idea so feel free. It doesn't mean I will write it but I can try n.n  
> I'm shy but you can talk to me, I will try my best to answer.


End file.
